El Titanic
by blossXbrick
Summary: todo comenzo cuando subimos a ese gran barco, que sin pensarlo haria que tuvieramos experiencias inolvidables, todo ese dolor y sufrimiento se esfumara, contigo estare segura.


**Buenos desde hace rato esta idea la tenia en la cabeza desde que se me ocurrió ver el Titanic, originalmente SOLO se iva a trata de mi pareja favorita, los rojitos, pero algo me dijo que si quiero mas comentarios era mejor hacerla de las tres parejas y espero que les guste y perdón las faltas ortográficas!**

**Los personajes no son mios, los uso sin fines de lucro.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Titanic**

*****_**hierbabuena* **_

Nos situamos en una época lejana, donde claro se puede ver un enorme barco muy elegante, que dentro de unos minutos empezara a zapar, se ve como en unos automóviles elegantes llegan, sin importarle como una niña pequeña pasaba por hay, de no ser por su madre habría muerto, de este elegante carro sale un hombre elegante de un smoking elegante negro, cabello negro y ojos negros, tez blanca y alto, para después salir una chica rubia, de hermosos ojos azules, tez blanca, parecía una muñeca hermosa de porcelana con una bella sonrisa adornando su cara y mirando cada detalle del barco, iva en un vestido azul muy elegante sin escote y con mangas hasta la mitad, después una chica azabache, con ojos verde esmeralda, tez blanca con un gesto en su cara no muy feliz, como el de su hermana, llevaba un vestido lijero color verde caña sin mangas y por ultimo y no menos importante sale una chica de cabello anaranjado muy largo y hermoso, tez blanca, ojos hermosos de un color muy inusual rosas, muy bellos, llevaba en cambio un vestido largo rosa con toques y bordados blancos y que bajaba tranquila de aquel coche mientras el hombre anterior se le acercaba, esta solo solto un bufido.

-que te parece? Impresionada no es asi amada mia?-decia muy feliz mirando la cara de su prometida.

-hubiera preferido que nos llevaras al otro, era mas grande-dijo esta con sierto enojo en su dulce voz.

-no el Titanic es mas grande, por digamos 30 cm-dijo con un tono de ironia, para voltearse hacia un señor mas viejo con bata blanca y un cigarro-su hija Bombon es muy difícil de complacer-dijo un poco enojado.

-tranquilo ya se le pasara-dijo este tranquilo, esperando a sus amadas hijas, el había echo algo que su esposa, que en paz descanse, le hubiera perdonado, haber comprometido a su hija mayor con un extraño, solo lo hacia por las grandes deudas que tenían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En un bar cerca del Titanic que esta a pocos minutos 6 minutos para ser exactos, se encontraban en una mesa toda vieja a punto de caerse 5 hombres, dos de estos estaban ambos con gorros chocolates y ropa muy andrajosa, los otros tres que restaban…estaban un poco mejor vestidos, el primero era rubio, tenia carita de angel…aunque enrealidad no lo sea tanto, ojos azules como el mar, tez blanca, se veía que era el menor de los tres, el que le sigue era moreno de cabello de color negro como la noche, ojos color verde esmeralda, tenia una seria de exitacion extrema, muy bien parecido igual que anterior y por ultimo y no menos importante, estaba el mayor, de cabello color anaranjado, ojos rojos carmesí, tez blanca y alto, tenia una expesion seria mientra fulminaba con la mirada a los otros dos que tenia enfrente.

-Richard?-menciono con voz ronca y dura, el mencionado bajo sus cartas decepcionado-nada, tu Boomer?-el rubio solo con mala cara bajo sus cartas-nada, Asashi?-el compañero de Richard también bajo sus cartas muy enojado-nada….Butch?-el azabache solo se limito a tirar las cartas tenia una rabia-bien, chicos debemos irnos…

-como que debemos irnos, no me digas que apostamos para nada, Brick?-grito muy alterado el azabache a su hermano mayor.

-callate, quieres!-le respondió con el mismo tono pero mas calmado-debemos irnos….porque-bajo sus cartas muy sonriente-tengo un FULL! Nos vamos en el Titanic!-se levanto y los otros dos solo se levantaron agarraron sus cosas y se fueron no sin antes echar unas maldiciones al aire.

-disculpen, pero el Titanic se ira sin ustedes, parte en 5 minutos-los tres hermanos miraron el reloj y era cierto, ambos agarraron los boletos y partieron del bar al Titanic, corrian muy rápido, al llegar a la compuerta que ya se estaba cerrado.

-por favor espere, espere!-dijo Butch corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.

-pasaron por revison?-pregunto el señor a los tres hermanos agitados.

-claro! No tenemos piojos-y asi con esto dicho por Boomer entraron al Barco y fueron directo hacia la parte de alfrente del barco(no me acuerdo como se llama), se montaron en una de las barandillas y empezaron a despedirse de sus enemigos, obvio les sacaban el dedo y estos solos les devolvían un "vete a la mierda, hijo de puta, vete al carajo, malnacido" y otras cosas, ya mas calmados ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones y al encontrarla se metieron y sonrieron felices por solo habían 3 camas y cada uno elijio su favorita.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me sentía encerrada en un mundo montono, siempre era lo mismo, estaba tan aburrida, solo hablaban de dinero, inversión, cosas aburridas y yo claro, comprometida con un hombre al que no amo, lo detesto, se cree tanto cuando no lo es, solo quiero salir de este lugar, vivir una aventura, dejar todo lo montono y cumplir mis sueños…pero era rica, no podía, por un momento de mi vida, quisiera ser libre, conocer el amor verdadero, tener hijos, nietos y ser feliz, oh cuanto lo ahnelaba.

-Bombon…en que piensas?-mi hermana menor, Burbuja se me acerco con una mirada de preocupación, pero es como no estar tan distante, salida del mundo, si en el mundo real todo era una bazofia.

-en lo feliz que alguna vez quisiera llegar a ser-sin saberlo una sonrisa se me escapo de los labios-pero eso nunca pasara-volvi a estar triste.

-oh, vamos no te pongas asi, ya veras, algo pasara-dijo sonriendo, por alguna razón sus sonrisas me calmaban, será porque no quiero ver a mis hermanas sufrir lo que yo sufro? No lose pero si se que, quiero verlas felices con las personas que algún dia amaran.

-chicas, chicas, chicas-llego Bellota alterada, agitada y gritando-no creen? Acabo de vivir una experiencia única!-dijo muy feliz, esa sonrisa me encantaba, me encantaba verla feliz, asique me contagio.

-ok, que te paso?-dije sonriendo a mi hermana azabache.

-estaba pasando tranquila…

_*flash back*_

_-mmmm estoy segura que vi a alguien cercano por aquí-se tropieza con alguien-ah lo siento no me fije._

_-no discúlpame tu a mi, estaba distraído-dijo un azabache de ojos esmeraldas y sonrio-eres muy bonita-se tragaba sus palabras, trataba de ser amable y elegante con esa chica nueva, sus ropas decían que era una niña rica._

_-ah, gracias-un leve sonrojo se mostro en las mejillas de cierta azabache-soy Bellota un gusto-dijo esta sonriendo y extendiendo la mano, estaba perdida en la mirada de aquel chico, era hermosísimo, pero que rayos pensaba, ella no debe pensar asi o no?_

_-soy Butch, un gusto igualmente-dijo sonriendo, esa chica era muy hermosa, le había cautivado-por cierto, que hace una chica de su clase en esta zona?-dijo mirando a la azabache._

_-ah, pensé que había visto ah alguien, por eso, además de que salir del mundo de aburrimiento es divertido-dijo tranquila mirando el mar._

_-jaja ya veo-solto una risa-sabes hoy hay una fiesta, quisieras venir?-dijo sonriendo coquetamente._

_-una fiesta?...me parece bien!-dijo decidida-oh, es tarde…me voy adiós Butch-al terminar salió corriendo con un corazón apunto de salir de su pecho._

_-adios…mi Bellota-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, que la azabache no llego a oir, porque ya se había ido._

_*fin del flashback*_

-uhhhh, alguien se ha enamorado-dijo una rubia muy sonriente, molestando a su hermana que tenia las mejillas adornadas de un tono rojizo.

-callate no es cierto!-Bellota le devolvió el gesto nerviosa, si mi hermana la dura se ha enamorado, bendigo a Dios, ya empezaba a creer que mi hermana no era normal y le gustaban las chicas.

-me alegro por ti hermana ya era hora-sonrei y mi hermana solo se sonrojo mas-andale vamos a almorzar-dije divertida, que bueno algo de diversión me sentaba bien y disminuía mis arrugas, bueno las tendría dentro unos muchos años mas, pero no tan cercano, claro si sigo riendo.

¿me gustara enserio o solo es pasadizo, pero oh Dios que hermoso, pero le gustare yo?-Bellota Utonio

_Continuara…._

**Muy corto lose, pero enserio me daba pereza ponerle mas larguito, además no tengo mucho tiempo, asique espero que les guste, yase todos se han visto la película, pero yo la cambiare un poco porque añadir a 4 personajes mas, cuando enrealidad debían ser 2 es un poco difícil, para mi, entiéndanme tengo 12 no soy experta, quiero sugerencias acepto de todo, menos insultos bueno nos vemos! **


End file.
